


Show Some Compassion

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But take it as you want to, I don't really mind, Other, Paris - Freeform, not really shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Through a routine recon mission, Mercy happens upon someone who is more deserving of compassion than some of her Overwatch cohorts would care to realize.





	Show Some Compassion

She was constantly cursing herself for agreeing to come back. To heed the call of Overwatch when Winston had pressed that damned button. She had been happy with her lot in life - a traveling doctor who used her smarts and creativity to help others no matter what terrain she was dealing with and no matter the medical condition. But there was something in the back of her mind, a taste on the tip of her tongue, for a return to the glory days when she donned the Valkyrie Suit and flew in like a guardian angel to all who saw her. 

She couldn’t lie to herself; she liked being the angel of Mercy. 

That was the only reason she could logic into herself for her return to a life she had thrown away without so much as a glance back. Overwatch had crumbled from the inside out. It had been doomed to fail. But her sense of righteousness had not fallen with it, and it never would falter so long as she lived. 

And that’s why, when she found the large crumpled form in an alley in Paris, she couldn’t stop herself. 

They had been sent here for simple recon. Talon was in the area and presumed to be up to no good. Well, worse than no good. They were to be planting bombs in the underground to completely destroy the infrastructure of the city and ruin the famous architecture. That was what Overwatch’s spy had told them, and thus Angela’s team was sent out to scour the city for any signs of validity. At some point they had split up, and as she was slinking as quietly as she could along the empty streets, she heard a voice. 

“What… what is that… melody?” It started as a soft, persistent chant until the owner couldn’t take it anymore and began shouting with the force of a thousand stars: 

“Keep it together… Keep it together… KEEP. IT. TOGETHER!” 

With every fiber of her being on fire and urging her to flee, she ran the rest of the way to the alley’s opening. Her wings flared out behind her as they sensed the adrenaline beginning to pump through her. She stopped, panting as quietly as she could and with nostrils flared, peeked around the corner, hoping the owner of the voice didn’t see her in case the situation was dangerous. It wouldn’t be the first time someone drunkenly yelled at a Parisian Omnic musician. But she heard no music, and she didn’t think anyone was supposed to be in the city after Overwatch had quietly evacuated the city. 

Her eyes landed on something, no, someone, lying in a crumpled heap on the ancient cobblestones, his massive form doubled over and his hands clutching his head. He was trembling, and rocking side to side on his knees. Even from here she could hear the sound of his hysterical panting and the soft murmur of his ramblings. It seemed a wave had passed and it was safe to approach, so she unglued herself from the wall and began to approach. 

Instinct told her to tread quietly so he didn’t hear her, but training told her to do the exact opposite. 

“Hello there!” She called, trying to keep her voice steady, even, and most importantly, warm. 

He startled, twisting his neck at an uncomfortable angle so he could watch her, his pale eyes boring holes into her from under his arm. They were wild, almost crazed and animalistic. But they weren’t unkind, and unfortunately, she recognized them. 

He was Sigma of Talon. 

She swallowed thickly. 

She had seen video of him, as she was sure he had of her. She knew what he was capable of, and she knew how he looked on the battlefield. But this wasn’t it. The Sigma she was familiar with frightened others with a glance and he carried himself with a strong poise carried over from his life before Talon. The man splayed before her was nothing like that; only seeming to be a shell of himself and without his distinctive eyes she might not have been able to tell they were the same person. 

“Who are you?” He gasped, as if whatever determination he was holding onto slipped out with his most recent breath. His body was still tense, ready to spring up, but she didn’t think he would attack her. If anything, he showed he was almost defeated, a tired man left to rot on the streets. 

“I’m....” She paused. No matter what name she gave him, he would know who she was, if the bright orange wings and Caduceus Staff hadn’t given it away already. “Mercy. I’m Mercy.” 

“Mercy…?” He frowned, untrusting. Without warning, his face twisting and his teeth clenched. “Melody! WHAT! IS! THAT! MELODY?!” 

Now Mercy ran to him, crouching down next to him but knowing well enough not to touch him. 

“Tell me, what’s wrong? Where is the pain? I’m a medical doctor, sir.” She tried to explain as quickly as she could, before the next wave hit him. She wanted to take his pain away, she truly did, but like his files laid bare, there was nothing anyone could do for him. 

How do you help a man torn in three? 

When he didn’t respond, she pulled staff forward, aiming at him. 

“This won’t hurt. I promise.” She turned on her healing beam, watching as his body was surrounded its soft, warm glow. His features began to soften and his breathing slowed. He lowered himself down to the grimy floor, pressing his cheek into cold stone, smiling as it soothed him. 

“Thank you…” Sigma smiled tiredly. “Dr. Mercy.” 

She smiled softly, eyes moving up and down him, looking for anything else that might be hurt or broken, but she couldn’t see anything. His armor looked like he hadn’t seen battle since its last polish, so she assumed he had been doing reconnaissance on them as well. He didn’t seem to recognize her, and she could only assume he was having one of his moments of clarity. It wouldn’t stay that way for long. 

“Just doing my job…” Mercy gently laid a hand on his cheek. “I’m go where I’m needed, and I was led straight to you.” 

He chuckled. 

“You look like an angel and have the smarts to help… I’m truly grateful, Dr. Ziegler.” 

She started, sitting up straighter. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” She frowned. 

“You’re famous. The angel of Overwatch… Everyone knows you… You’re a brilliant scientist. I always wanted to pick your brain about the medicinal properties of your staff, there, but I’m afraid I’m just a simple physicist and I wouldn’t understand.” He laughed genuinely. “Perhaps some day my experiment will be fruitful…” 

His eyes began to blink slowly, breathing becoming labored. 

“Black holes, you know? ...Very fascinating things…” His eyes slid closed and his face completely relaxed. 

She sighed, rubbing her cheek with the back of her hand. He was asleep, and after a moment of clarity, no doubt. How interesting, she thought, that he had no recollection of what happened in the years since his experiment had collapsed on itself, taking him with it. Perhaps, this was one of the three Sigmas out there. 

Angela watched him sleep for a brief few moments, contemplating what she was to do with him. If she took him to Overwatch, he would be no better off than when he was trapped in that government facility Talon rescued him from. But if she didn’t, he would continue to be used by Talon for deeds he may be morally and ethically opposed to. 

Her frown deepened and her brows furrowed. 

Overwatch wouldn’t treat him any better.

She slowly leaned in, placing a tender kiss on his forehead before standing. 

She would leave him, and hope he fared better with their enemies. At least by staying with Talon, he wouldn’t be put on the butcher’s block during a war tribunal for crimes he wouldn’t remember committing, and not of his own volition. 

She had to weigh odds in the emergency room daily, and she knew without strings of calculations, Sigma was better off with Talon, though he would become a headache later. 

She turned and left the alley, the taste of Sigma’s sweat on her tongue and her mind made up to leave this little excursion out of her report. 

What they didn’t know could certainly hurt them, 

But it would definitely hurt Sigma more. 

* * *

“Sigma. Up. Now.” 

A foot jabbed him in his ribs, turning him onto his back as he grunted and groaned, trying his best to ignore the reality he was going to have to open his eyes to. 

“UP!” Another jab and his eyelids flew up, pale, watery eyes meeting the eye holes of Reaper’s mask. 

“I’m awake.” Sigma grumbled as he slowly rose to his feet, his suit beginning to whir again, pulling him into the air where he levitated over his superior, which he could have done by simply standing as well. 

“Good. Overwatch is here. They’ve already evacuated the civilians, so there’s no point to our plan. We’re leaving.” Reaper sighed heavily, disappointed in the lack of action he would be seeing. And after all the work they put into this mission. 

“Unfortunate.” Sigma scowled, his forehead searing with the memory of the doctor’s kiss. 

As he followed Reaper and the others back to their drop ship, he decided they didn’t need to know about his fateful encounter, either. 

It was a decadent secret to be kept all to himself, and one of the few things they wouldn’t be able to take from him. 

Unfortunately, moments of clarity were rare. 

But it was worth it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote to do while I wait for more Sigma lore and from a suggestion on Tumblr to write about Sigma through the eyes of another character. I figure Mercy would understand him, if not ache to help him, more than most in the roster would. She understands he's not well, that he's being manipulated and used, but also knows that he would live no better, and perhaps worse, if she were to try and "help" him. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
